japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Minami Takayama
Minami Takayama (高山 みなみ; born Izumi Arai (新井 泉), May 5, 1964 in Adachi, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. He's known for voicing: Conan Edogawa in Detective Conan, Kiki and Ursula in Witch's Delivery Service, Moomin in Moomin, Nabiki Tendō in Ranma ½, Rantarō Inadera in Nintama Rantarō and Yaiba Kurogane in Yaiba. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//SIGN (2003) - Mia (ep28) *D.Gray-man (2007-2008) - Anita *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010-2011) - Taiki Kudō *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Taiki Kudō *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Envy *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Thor Klein (eps1-5), Eva Klein (ep11), Rai *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006-2007) - Kisara Nanjō/'Valkyrie' *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Conan Edogawa *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Kati Mannequin, David (ep43), Red Haro *Ranma ½ (1989) - Nabiki Tendō *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Nabiki Tendō 'Anime Shorts' *Detective Conan vs. Wooo (2011) - Conan Edogawa *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2010) - Envy *Ranma ½: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) - Nabiki Tendō 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: Fugitive: Kogorō Mōri (2014) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Conan Edogawa *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Hamu 'Movies' *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Conan Edogawa *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Conan Edogawa *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Kati Mannequin *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Nabiki Tendō *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Nabiki Tendō *Witch's Delivery Service (1989) - Kiki, Ursula 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2008-2011) - Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000-2012) - Conan Edogawa, Aoko Nakamori (ep4), Yaiba Kurogane (ep1) *Devilman (1987) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Kisara Nanjō/Valkyrie *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Nabiki Tendō *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Nabiki Tendō *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995-1996) - Nabiki Tendō *Ranma ½: Special (1994) - Nabiki Tendō (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//Infection (2002) - Mia *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Mia *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Mia *.hack//Quarantine (2003) - Mia *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Anita *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Pai Chan *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Pai Chan *Detective Conan: Mirage of Remembrance (2007) - Conan Edogawa *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Kisara Nanjō/Valkyrie *Project X Zone (2012) - Pai Chan *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Kati Mannequin *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Kati Mannequin *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Kati Mannequin *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Mithos Yggdrasill Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors